Tears of the Fallen
by jokerface24
Summary: Armin is terribly bullied. He wants a life beyond the one he has, but can he do it? Can he escape from this misery? Rated T for triggering and suicidal thoughts. Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin
1. Chapter 1

Armin trudged along the road towards his house. It was lonely and cold. He lived by himself even though he was much to young to do so. Armin hated school. Not because of class or anything. It was because of the people. Everyone either beat him up or didn't notice him. He was alone in this world. Truly alone.

Today he had been beaten up. Luckily, he was only left with some scratches, bruises, and a black eye. Even Eren and Mikasa had given up on him. Armin never knew why, they just left him. Stranded. He cringed and tears fell from his eyes. 'How could they do something like that' he thought "No, don't think like that" he quietly mumbled to himself and entered his house through the front door.

He walked to his grandfather's old room. Armin sat down on the end of the bed and clutched his knees. "Grandpa, I wonder what it's like up there. To always see the sun and be far above the clouds people and the earth. I bet it's beautiful." Armin said to himself as if he were talking to his grandfather. "I wonder how much longer until I see you, mother, and father" he clutched his knees harder "I know you want me to stay here but this world is cruel. I have no one. Not one person. Not even Eren and Mikasa anymore" he shuddered as he said the two names. "Well, ill talk to you tomorrow" Armin said and walked out of the room. As he was walking through the kitchen he notices three large figures. Armin thinks they are robbers and grabs the gun from under his bed and hides. There is a smash through the window. Then they are gone. Armin watches the shadowy figures speed to their car. Armin then picks up the rock. It has a piece of paper attached to it "Come on and fight me tomorrow, you weakling." Oddly enough it had the scrawled signatures of his former friend and his new friend's names. Even and Connie. 'Why did they want to fight him when they knew that they would win?' Armin thought. He would sleep it over and think about it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When Armin awoke the next morning, he hadn't remembered the rock or Eren and Connie. Then it hit him all at once. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his head pounded. 'Maybe I should decline the offer' he thought. Then, Armin realized that would be useless. They would find him one way or the other. There was no where to hide.

Armin got up and got dressed in his normal school attire. A white button up shirt, black jeans, and brown boots that go a small length above his ankles. They were covered by his jeans. He left the room and brushed his teeth and left. He was not looking forward to the day ahead and to add to that, he barely got any sleep last night. Armin was exausted.

He walked into the hell called school. Everyone looked at him. Probably because he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Also, the fact that he was late. He was never late to school. If anything he was always early. Armin didn't really care if they looked at him. He had other problems on his mind.

Skip to Eren.

Eren walked through the school triumphantly. He was a popular student and has never beaten up Armin like the others had. So he and Connie decided it was about time he did. After all, Armin was no longer important to him. All Armin is to him was a face. A very scared and alone face. To Eren is seemed as if Armin didn't even try to make friends. "Hey, what are thinkin' about?" Connie asked. "Nothing, just wondering when Armin will show up" Eren said adjusting his hoodie. Then, as of on cue, Armin accidentally ran into the two. "Well, well, if isn't Attention Brat McGhee" Connie slurred at Armin's scared face.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Connie laughed. "Eren, give it to him" Connie said to his friend. Armin braced himself. A fist swung quickly at his face, knocking him to the ground. A foot hit arms that were covering Armin's stomach. Armins's eyes seemed bored. This had happened all before. "Get up!" Eren yelled at Armin. "Why?" Armin asked "All you will do is punch me down again, therefore it is useless to get up" Eren just blankly stared at him. He chuckled and said "The only reason you aren't getting up is because you are a weakling" Armin moved his head to look at him. His eyes like daggars, said "You're right for once" he said "But I have a question" "What?" Eren asked "Say it" Armin's neck craned "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME STRANDED!" Armin yelled with a sudden burst of confidence. Eren laughed "Why should I care about you. You are weak, that is why" Eren stared right back into Armin's ocean blue eyes that were prickling with tears. Armin got up and ran as fast as he could away from them. He wanted to hide so badly. "Yeah you better run!" Eren yelled after him.

Skip to Armin.

The small blonde boy ran into the bathrooms. He could hear footsteps following him. Armin made sure to keep quiet when he heard the bathroom door open. Of course, it was Eren and Connie. Armin kept hidden in a stall. "Did you see where the little runt went, Eren" Connie slurred. "No, but I really wanted to see him cry" Eren said 'Ve could he have changed so much over such a small period of time, I mean it has only been for 6 months, just how' Armin thought. He heard the two older boys walk out of the room and he let his breath go and sighed. "Why?" He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. One fell and Armin immediately wiped it from his cheek. Why was he crying. He wasn't friends with Eren anymore, why should he care. It isn't like this experience was any different from the others, but it felt different.


End file.
